The long-range objectives of the Oil, Chemical and Atomic Workers (OCAW) Worker-to-Worker Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response Training Program are as follows: (1) By developing our own national training program, the OCAW seeks to raise the standard of safety and health training throughout the oil, chemical, nuclear, and related industries, thereby helping to ensure that our members receive the kinds of training they are entitled to by law. (2) By enlisting the assistance of respected safety and health experts from around the country for help in preparing its curriculum material, and by using the most effective adult education techniques, the OCAW seeks to ensure that our members receive the best of possible training. (3) And by training our own members to be worker- trainers, skilled in the use of learner-centered, participatory teaching methods, we seek to foster an active "culture of safety" in the workplace, one which reinforces safe work practices and encourages everyone--from the plant manager to the newest hire--to be knowledgeable and committed advocates of a safer and more healthful work environment. The program is aimed at OCAW members of whom 5,000 are TSD workers at petrochemical facilities regulated pursuant to RCRA; 33,000 are maintenance and technical workers who are expected to respond to releases of hazardous substances; 67,000 are process operators who are expected to attempt to control any release or potential release of hazardous substances; and 5,000 are employed at facilities where they may have to escape such an emergency release. All 100,000 members are subject to 8- and 24-hour emergency response requirements.